To Travel Not Alone
by Minerva Organa
Summary: After years of journeying through Middle-Earth, Aragorn has grown accustomed to being a solitary traveler. But an Orc attack on a remote village leaves him with an unexpected companion. Set pre War of the Ring. Not a romance. Please read/review!
1. Chapter 1

Hi everyone! This is not only my first Lord of the Rings fanfiction, but also my first chapter fanfic as well! The title summary pretty much says it all...I'm really excited for it, it's been a long time in the thinking (though not the making), so thank you for choosing to read it!! A few things first though...

-Reviews and constructive criticism are always appreciated :-D.

-Despite the fact that this story primarily centers on a journey of Aragorn and a young female, it is _not_ going to be a romance. At all. Just to reiterate that warning. I don't have a problem with Aragorn/OC romances, but I don't want my story to be considered one of them.

-Acknowledgements! First and foremost, to my wonderful MollyBee, for being such a fantastic inspiration and editor. You know how much I love you, and how much I've appreciated everything you've done for me over the years, in terms of writing and everything else. If I could ever write half as much or as well as you I'd be doing alright. Second, to Bug, for all of your wonderful encouragement with this story, and for reminding me that I still need to make time for writing even though I'm in college. This fic probably wouldn't have gotten off the ground without you.

-I know the prologue's kind of short, and I'm hoping to finish the actual first chapter fairly soon. But the monstrosities of college (aka midterms) are bearing down upon me, so it might be a little bit. It'll come, though!

-And finally (at this point this is going to be longer than the prologue itself :-P)... the disclaimer: I don't own Lord of the RIngs, Aragorn, or any other person/setting associated with Middle Earth. All go to the illustrious and incredible J.R.R. Tolkien.

**Prologue**

_I knew that my life was not meant to be easy. That was clear from the moment my heritage was revealed. The days spent in my youth hunting Orcs with Elladan and Elrohir prepared me well enough for the perils of traveling in the wilderness. What I was not prepared for was the solitude. My wanderings have taken me far and wide, from Imladris to the very ends of this earth. Sometimes others have journeyed with me, but more often than not I travel alone. I had not expected that._

_My mother always seeks me out on those rare occasions that I return to Rivendell. She frets and worries as any mother would, and asks how I can stand to be by myself for such long periods of time. I smile, and tell her wryly that I bear it as any Ranger of the Dunedain would—with a stoic strength and grim silence._

_What I would not—will not—admit to her is this: that I've come to enjoy the solitude. When I travel, there is nothing, nothing but the wind in my face and the crunch of leaves beneath my feet. There is something strangely peaceful and heartening about being alone in the Wild. I am responsible for no one, and if I come into some hardship or folly, I have no one to blame but myself. I have time alone with my thoughts, to ruminate and weigh my cares without others' opinions or judgment. I sing, and none but the birds can hear me._

_Do I miss the warm halls of Imladris, or companionship and songs shared 'round a fire with good men like Halbarad or Gandalf? Of course. But do I regret those times I have alone? Never. The beauty of travel is that all journeys must come to an end, one way or another. Loneliness for me is always a fleeting emotion, pushed aside by the knowledge that it can never last forever._


	2. Ch 1: Village Attack

_A quick A/N...as with before, reviews and constructive criticism are always appreciated. Thank you so much to everyone who reviewed the prologue!! It made me feel all warm and fuzzy inside :-)_

* * *

**Chapter One**

_Location: A village in northeast Eriador._

Lienna sank her hands into the washtub, pulling out a soaking garment from its depths. She concentrated all her effort into wringing out the shirt, praying that her mistress wouldn't notice her increasing frustration.

"I don't see why you object to the boy," Maerel's voice preceded her as she strode from the kitchen. "Tolan has a good head on his shoulders. He'd do well for you, wouldn't make you work half as hard as what we require…"

"I don't mind the work," Lienna said mildly.

"Oh, for pity's sake, Lienna. It's more than that and you know it." Maerel sat down on the stool next to the washtub. "Look at me. You know as well as I do how difficult these last two winters have been. This one isn't promising to be any better, what with the bad harvest and all. You're a good lass, but truly, I don't know if Belen and I can afford to keep you on through the winter. There's hardly another family that will take you in…"

"I can make my own way," Lienna replied, unable to keep a slight edge from her voice.

"And the moment you can put logic to that notion, child, you just let me know. With Tolan you'd be provided for, guaranteed. And he's obviously smitten with you..."

"Maerel," Lienna interrupted softly. "I've not said no yet. I'm just not ready to make a decision right now."

"And when else would you be ready?" Maerel asked, "Why not now?" Lienna remained silent. "Just answer me this. Is there any reason, one good reason that you can think of for _not_ wedding Tolan, other than your own stubbornness?"

Lienna bit her lip. She could think of several reasons, none of which would appease Maerel. She shook her head.

"And yet you'd still refuse?" Maerel sighed. "Foolish girl. Well, Belen said we wouldn't force it of you, but on your own head be it!" She grabbed her shawl as she headed towards the door. "And since you seem to enjoy your _work_ so much, you'd do well to finish that laundry in time to have supper on the table in a decent hour!"

The door slammed, muffling a splash as Lienna dropped the shirt back into the washtub. She grasped its sides and stared into the watery depths, shaking her head and wondering whether to scream or laugh at the sudden interest taken in her supposed love life.

**************************

It was still dark when Lienna rose the next morning. She groped around the room for both shoes and cloak, but gave up on the latter after the second stubbed toe. She padded silently from the house, hoping to leave unnoticed. However, her attempt was thwarted by the chickens in the yard, which soon surrounded her, clucking in hopes of an early breakfast.

"Oh, hush," Lienna whispered, "You'll wake everyone else. I'll feed you when I come back."

An autumn chill gripped the early morning air, and Lienna shivered slightly as she walked down the road leading out of the village. The path soon became obscured by dead leaves and short, scrubby bushes as she ventured farther into the forest. She wandered aimlessly, allowing her mind to wander and her thoughts to consume her. Maerel's words from the previous day still nagged at her. She knew that in all practical terms her mistress was right. Nevertheless, the prospect of marriage and lifelong commitment to a man she harbored absolutely no affection for was not a pleasant one. _I don't know, my girl,_ Lienna thought to herself, _you're no longer a child. It's not all about love anymore. Maybe it's time you rethought your priorities…_

It was nearly midmorning by the time Lienna emerged from her reverie. She groaned as she realized how badly she'd lost track of time. She quickened her pace as she started back towards the village. The thought of yet another tongue-lashing from Maerel made her wince, though she realized avoiding one was a lost cause by now.

She came to a clearing and halted abruptly, spying two figures some distance ahead. Their back was turned to her, but she caught her breath as she realized that these creatures were no men. She had heard tales of Orcs her entire life, but the village had been thankfully spared from any encounters with them for as long as she could remember. She forced herself to slowly take a step backwards, trying to ignore the fear that rose in her throat and threatened to paralyze her. Despite her care, she took all of four steps before her foot snapped a large branch in two. The Orcs turned around, but Lienna didn't bother to find out if they saw her as she turned on her heel and ran.

The shouts and snarls behind her told her that the Orcs had decided to make chase. She darted her way through the trees, not daring to look behind her. She knew that to be outrun would mean her death, yet she was too far removed from anything or anyone to hope for help. Her only option was to hide and pray not to be found. She searched the trees, grasped the first branch she could reach and started to climb.

The Orcs burst into sight and stopped suddenly as they realized their quarry had gone missing. Lienna held her breath. Suddenly, one of them screamed and fell to the ground, an arrow protruding from his head. The other one went down the same way before he had time to react. A man emerged from the trees, lowering a bow as he advanced upon the fallen Orcs.

Peering through the branches with shaking hands, she saw the man bend down and examine the two corpses on the ground. He was dressed in worn, travel-stained clothing, his bow set down beside him. Lank dark hair fell in a curtain around the man's face, obscuring his features. A sword hung at his side and a pack and quiver from his back. Lienna frowned. She had never seen anyone of the like before. _He's certainly not anyone I know…and somehow I don't think anyone in the village would know him either…_

Unfortunately, Lienna's curiosity distracted her from the fact that the branch she was resting on wasn't meant to hold a fully-grown woman for long. It splintered close to the trunk of the tree, causing her to careen forward. Try as she might, she was unable to keep her balance and tumbled practically on top of the man below her. He whirled around and drew his sword simultaneously, pointing it within an inch of Lienna's neck.

"Peace!" she cried as she scrambled back against the tree-trunk and raised her arms in a gesture of surrender.

The man's expression changed from alarm to relief, and then annoyance as he realized that he had not, in fact, been startled by a third Orc but by a young unarmed female. He lowered his sword and gestured at the Orcs. "Were they after you, then?" he asked.

"Yes," Lienna replied shakily as she struggled to stand. She noted with some alarm that her legs were trembling as well as her hands.

The man sighed. "You'd do well not to stray too far into these woods, lass. Especially not alone."

Lienna opened her mouth to retort and then closed it, eying the man warily. She was suddenly struck by his height, and the fact that he still had not re-sheathed his sword. Keen grey eyes held hers for a moment, then turned away as the man continued examining the bodies of the Orcs.

Instinctive mistrust told Lienna to flee the sight as fast as she could. However, curiosity soon overcame instinct as she awkwardly approached the man.

"Forgive me for asking, but who exactly are you?" she asked. "You're not one of those Rangers, are you?"

He gave a noncommittal grunt, not looking up from his work.

Lienna ran a hand through her hair. "We haven't had a Ranger come through in…I don't know, years. Not since I was a child. And better off for it, or so Belen says…"

"Oh?" the man's sardonic tone was evident. "And what makes him say that?"

"He never trusted them. Not sure why. But he always says that they're…" Lienna trailed off. It occurred to her that using the colorful vocabulary Belen did when describing Rangers might not be the wisest of moves.

The man soon stood up and eyed the Orcs apprehensively. "Scouts," he muttered to himself before turning to Lienna. "How far is your village from here?"

Lienna paused, taken aback. "I'm not sure to be exact. North of here, a ways walk…why?"

"Because," the man replied as he turned around, "these Orcs are merely part of a larger force, scouts sent to forge a path ahead. I don't know how many more of them there are, but if there's a village nearby, I fear they're likely to be headed towards it…if they're not there already."

"No," Lienna said as the man started walking, "that couldn't be. I've only been gone a couple hours, and I didn't see any other Orcs while I was out here. There couldn't be more, could there?"

But the Ranger didn't answer, only quickened his pace as he strode northwards. Lienna ran after him, again struggling to fight the feeling of burning terror. _He's wrong,_ she thought_, there couldn't be more of them. _She thought of the men of the village. _They can hardly fight off the raids from Dunland…they wouldn't stand a chance against Orcs…_

Lienna wasn't sure for how long she followed the Ranger. But when she came to the edge of the forest and saw the flames, there was no mistaking that the worst had happened. She let out a cry and fell to her knees.

*************************

Aragorn took one look at the burning village and let out a curse. Clearly, the Orcs had intended for no one to survive the attack. He began searching the village for survivors, though it soon became obvious that there were none to be found. The Orcs had been swift and deadly, killing every man, woman, and child. A hard knot of anger formed in the pit of his stomach. He used several more curses, first on himself and then on the rest of the Dunedain. _How could such a large force have been able to slip past us? Are we so blind? And how could this village have escaped our protection? _

But now he faced a different problem. Aragorn needed to reach Rivendell and then the Angle as fast as possible, to warn the Elves and his fellow Rangers that such a large force of Orcs roamed the northern Wild. But there were no settlements between here and Rivendell that he knew of, which meant that there was no safe place for him to take the young woman from the forest that survived the attack. Taking her with him would slow him down, but seeking out another nearby village—likely several days away— only to double back would delay him even further. _Curse the man who thought it would be a good idea to start a settlement in the middle of the Wild_, _apart from any protection or civilization,_ he thought to himself, grimacing. The girl would have to come with him.

He found her kneeling in the middle of the road, cradling a young man in her arms. Aragorn approached her. "Is your family here?" he asked gently.

She shook her head. "My mother died a long time ago," she said, her voice bleak. "It was peaceful-like, though, when she went. Not like…not like this…"

Aragorn placed a hand on the girl's shoulder. "I need you to come with me," he said.

She shrugged him off and looked up, her eyes glistening with angry tears. "Go? With you? I'm not going anywhere," she said defiantly, "especially not with you."

"Would you rather go in the company of Orcs, then?" he asked, more sharply than he intended, "Or starve to death? Because those are your choices. There's no other village around here for leagues and leagues. That band is still roaming around, you've no way to fend for yourself, and I'll be _damned_ if I see another soul lost today."

"Fine," she cried, "then you can stay too. I'm not leaving them like this!"

Aragorn sighed and knelt beside her on the road. "What's your name, girl?" he asked.

There was a pause before she finally murmured, "Lienna."

Aragorn chose his next words carefully. "Listen to me, Lienna. As much as it pains me, it isn't safe for us to stay here. And there are Rangers, other forces to the south that have no knowledge of what's happened here or could befall other areas. They need to be warned, to help send forces out to make sure those Orcs don't kill again. But I've got to move swiftly and I can't leave you behind."

Lienna looked at the young man in her arms before turning back to Aragorn. "He fancied me," she said, her eyes pleading, "He fancied me, and I paid him no mind. Told him that he'd have better luck trying to marry a horse…" her voice broke.

Aragorn leaned over and gently closed the man's eyes. "Come on, lass," he said as he stood up, "It's time to go."

Lienna looked away from him, wiping her eyes furiously. She took in the ruins of the village before allowing herself one long, last look at Tolan's body. She rose, took a deep breath, and turned to follow the Ranger.


	3. Ch 2: Names and Gorges

_A/N: I apologize profusely for the delay in updating...between the end of the semester, the holidays, and certain nasty moments in between, I've had limited time and inspiration. Now that things have calmed down, I'm hoping to update a bit more regularly. As always, reviews/constructive criticism are greatly appreciated!! :-)_

**Chapter Two**

The rest of the day passed in a haze for Lienna. She followed the Ranger up and off the road, through the woods that surrounded the village. The trees eventually thinned out into short, scrubby brushes. It was well past midday when she spotted mountains in the distance, and dimly realized that this was farther than her wanderings had ever taken her.

Her shock and grief over the day's events was soon replaced by a numbing weariness. The Ranger set a hard pace and showed no intention of slowing or stopping. As the afternoon wore on, she began to stumble more frequently, struggling to keep up with the tall man in front of her.

Eventually, the two lone shadows began to lengthen as the sun sank behind them. It occurred to Lienna that she hadn't eaten since the day before, as her stomach unpleasantly reminded her of this fact. Twilight was falling, and she began to wonder if the Ranger meant to stop at all that night. Her body yearned to demand a halt to the day's march, but her mouth remained stubbornly silent. She concentrated all her effort into putting one foot in front of the other, spotting rocks and trees in the distance and hoping that by the time they reached them, he would call an end. _He can't possibly mean to go on all night…_

It was almost completely dark when the trees began to thicken again. They were nearly in the heart of the wood before the Ranger stopped.

"We can rest here for the night," he said, "the trees should provide enough cover for us to risk a fire."

He began to gather firewood while Lienna hung back. She was tempted simply to sink to the ground, but her better nature asked, "Do you want any help?"

He turned to her with some surprise, but nodded. The two soon finished their task, and the Ranger set about lighting the fire. Lienna sagged against a nearby tree-trunk, giving way to the exhaustion she had been fighting off all afternoon. She slid to the ground and—as the awful reality of the day swept over her—began to shake uncontrollably. _They're all gone,_ she thought,_ not just Tolan. Belen and Maerel…the children…and here I am alone in the Wild with a Ranger…_

She hardly noticed when he wrapped his cloak around her, and looked up only when he pressed a steaming cup into her trembling hands. "Drink this," he said, "It'll help."

Lienna look into the murky contents of the cup, and then back up at the Ranger suspiciously.

"They're just herbs," he urged, "It'll help calm your nerves. Drink."

She forced herself to steady her hands before gingerly taking a sip. The taste of the liquid was terrible, but its smell was soothing enough. After several sips and even more deep breaths, she found that the shaking had stopped.

"That's better," he said. He turned away and rummaged through his pack, pulling out some bread and dried meat. He offered both to Lienna, which she accepted with a soft "Thank you."

As they ate, Lienna's tentative voice cut through the silence. "You never told me your name, did you?"

"It's Strider," he replied.

"Strider," she echoed dubiously. "And that's what your mum and da called you, yes?"

He raised his eyebrows, giving her a wry glance. "Strider will do," he said firmly.

Lienna avoided his gaze after that, though she was fully aware of his keen eyes searching her.

"Are you alright?" he asked.

She didn't answer for a time. "It's funny," she finally said, "Ever since my mother died, it seems, all I wanted to do was get out of that place. Never felt like I belonged proper…never felt like there was anything left there for me. But…but if I had known that _this_ is what it took…t-to get me out…I never…" her voice rose as she struggled to hold back sobs, "I never would've…"

Her words left her as she gave way to tears. She wept bitterly, allowing the grief she had pushed aside all day to take hold of her.

"I didn't want them to die," she whispered as the tears subsided, "I never wanted them to die."

She shuddered as she felt Strider's hand brush her shoulder. "There was nothing you could have done, Lienna. You mustn't blame yourself." She didn't respond. "They are at peace. Take comfort in that."

But Lienna only turned away, shaking her head and wiping her eyes on her sleeve. _Peace…he saw the bodies. How can they possibly be at peace?_

Strider sighed and brought a bedroll out from his pack, which he laid in front of Lienna.

"Try and get some sleep," he said softly. "We're to leave at first light tomorrow."

Lienna murmured non-coherently and lay down in front of the fire. She stared bleakly at the dying embers for what seemed like a long time, only to fall into a restless sleep of blood and flames.

**********************

Strider made good on his word, as Lienna found herself being shaken awake shortly after dawn. She groaned and sat up groggily, wondering for a split second where she was before the memories of the preceding day came rushing back. Tears began to well in her eyes as she reminded herself that those memories weren't just from her nightmares. When she saw Strider glance her way, however, she blinked furiously and willed her eyes to clear. _Enough,_ she told herself sternly, _enough. No more tears. I don't need any more pity. Not from him. _

They ate breakfast quickly, and Strider hid the last traces of the previous night's fire before they set out. The day passed much like the one before. Lienna followed Strider in silence, as they walked through terrain wholly unfamiliar to her. Much to her dismay, Lienna once again found herself fighting weariness and fatigue as she struggled to keep up with the Ranger's long, loping gait. _A Strider, indeed_, she thought ruefully before tripping over a rock concealed in the earth. She stumbled, but caught herself before her companion had a chance to notice her trouble.

As the day wore on, Lienna couldn't help feeling somewhat betrayed by her body, which she had always considered to be reasonably strong from three summers of helping Belen in the fields. But she was unused to the grueling pace of a long day's march, with no stops to rest along the way. _Could've mentioned that the Rangers were bloody relentless as well as untrustworthy. You never said why, though, Belen…and I don't know what to think of this man…_

She had to bite her lip to keep from groaning aloud as the sun began to sink in the sky and she realized there would be no stopping for a midday meal. Yet whether from timidity or sheer stubbornness, Lienna refused to ask the Ranger to stop. _He said we needed to make haste to wherever we're going, _she thought_, He wouldn't stop. I can do this…I'll not let him think I'm weak. _

It was nearly sunset when they came to a small gorge. Strider stopped at the edge and glanced down. "If my memory serves me right, there's a path that runs through to the bottom," he said, "We will make camp once we reach the other side."

Lienna came up from behind him and peered over the edge. If there was a path that led to the bottom, she couldn't see it. The sides of the gorge sloped sharply on either side, with a small stream feeding through the bottom. She stepped back involuntarily, shaking her head. _He couldn't possibly expect us to…_

"No," she blurted. "Oh, no no no no no…..:"

Strider turned and regarded her with a half-annoyed, half-amused expression. Lienna blushed, hardly realizing that she had spoken aloud. His gaze softened as he took in her exhausted appearance. "Or we can stop here for the night, if you need the rest," he said, amending his previous statement.

Lienna paused before taking a deep breath. _It will still be here in the morning, _she told herself, _better to get it over with…_

"No…no, it's alright," she said hesitantly. "I can do it."

With Strider's hand to guide her down, Lienna made it to the bottom of the gorge with relative ease. The climb to the top, however, seemed as perilous to her as her encounter with the Orcs the day before. A small semblance of a path wound up the rocky slope, but Lienna found herself climbing rather than walking up the steepest parts. About halfway up she made the mistake of looking down and cried out, shrinking against the side of the gorge. It was only the rapidly disappearing light that prompted her to continue to climb.

With shaking legs, she pushed herself over the top of the gorge and collapsed on solid ground, gasping for breath. _Never again, _she thought to herself,_ Never, ever again…_

She turned and saw Strider came up behind her with relative ease. He immediately began setting up camp, showing no sign of weariness. Lienna stared at him in disbelief, then buried her face in her hands.


	4. Ch 3: Trust and Song

_A quick A/N: This story officially has a beta now, so a BIG big thank you to Calenlass Greenleaf!! And thank you to everyone who's reviewed...I really appreciate it!_

**Chapter Three: Trust and Song**

With no forest for cover, Aragorn didn't want to risk a fire for the night. He half expected Lienna to voice an objection, but the girl hadn't spoken since her outburst on the other side of the gorge. He handed her food from his pack, which she accepted with a nod of thanks. As he ate, he noted her exhaustion with a slight twinge of guilt. For weeks now, he hadn't had to worry about anyone's well being except his own. Even before that, he had always been with Dúnedain or men of Rohan and Gondor, men accustomed to the difficulties of travel in the wilderness. _Warriors, _he thought, _not farmer's daughters._

Aragorn sighed as he drew his pipe out of his pack. His concern for the girl clashed with the sense of urgency he'd felt ever since they had left Lienna's village. He could hear wolves howling in the distance—too far to be any real danger, but close enough to remind him of the threat they'd left behind. As he lit his pipe, Lienna stirred impatiently beside him. Aragorn looked at her curiously, but she remained silent. He smiled slightly and shook his head. _One wonders what would come out of that girl's mouth if she hadn't the courtesy to hold it shut…_

"Would you rather I not?" he asked her, the smile still playing on his face. She looked up suddenly, as if startled that he had taken notice of her. She shrugged and said, "No, no it's not that. I'm sorry. I was just…thinking of something else."

Aragorn waited for her to elaborate, but she said nothing, merely stared at her hands. He frowned. The slightest quaver of fear in Lienna's voice had failed to escape him.

"You still don't quite trust me, do you?" he asked gently.

She fidgeted uncomfortably, still staring at her hands. "A proper name might help," she said finally. "As well as an idea of where you are taking me. And…" she stopped.

"And you've heard things about Rangers," Aragorn supplied.

She nodded, with a slightly embarrassed look on her face that forced Aragorn to suppress a smile. _ One only needs to wander into the nearest settlement to see the strange looks and mistrust that follow us,_ he thought to himself,_ it is hardly news. But most people do not act half so guilty about it…_

"And what things have you heard?" he asked aloud.

She didn't answer.

Aragorn sighed before trying again. "I can promise you, Lienna, that I have heard worse than whatever is in your head right now. You can tell me."

Lienna began tracing patterns in the dirt as she spoke, her eyes determinedly fixed on the ground. "It's more of what people didn't say, if you take my meaning. Rangers used to come into our village, not often, but every once in awhile. I was too young to know what for. But I haven't—hadn't—seen one since I was eight or so, until I met you. Belen always got all red-faced when the subject came up. He…he always called them 'no-good bloody scoundrels' who couldn't be trusted," she said the last part in a rush, looking up at Aragorn as if afraid he would be angry.

But he only smiled. "As I said," he told her, "I have been called worse things." He gestured for her to continue.

"Belen never said _why_ they were so untrustworthy, though. It was…I never was in a position to ask. Sort of left the mind free to wonder. And here I am with you…"

Aragorn thought carefully, debating how much he could—or should—tell her. _The less known the better_ had always been the unspoken philosophy among the Dúnedain. Under normal circumstances he would never had dreamed of divulging any information further than what Lienna already knew. But he would be traveling with this girl for another week at least, and she had known enough fear in the past few days. He wanted to try and give her what little security he could.

"What do you know about the Dúnedain?" he asked.

"Not much," she replied in confusion. "Came from Númenor, didn't they? Used to be kings in Eriador. But I thought they were all gone now…"

"Not quite yet," Aragon said dryly, "What few of the Dúnedain are left still roam Eriador, to give it what protection we can. Unfortunately, we have gathered a bit of an unsavory reputation along the way. People are not aware of what we do as Rangers, and they don't trust us for it. All in all, it is safer that way. But understand, Lienna. I would _never _do anything that would hurt you, or put you in harm's way. You have my word on that."

"Protect Eriador…" she murmured, "that explains why they used to come 'round us. But why did they stop?"

_I wish I knew the answer to that myself,_ Aragorn thought with another surge of remorse. He had been gone from his people for far too long.

"I don't know, Lienna," he said, "I'm sorry."

"They should have a king again," she said, almost to herself, "Or _some_ sort of leader. Then maybe…" She looked up at Aragorn. "You're really a Dúnedain? Honestly a Dúnedain?"

"Honestly a Dúnedain."

She nodded, finally meeting his gaze. "So are you taking me to where the rest of them are?"

Aragorn had thought of that, heading straight to the Angle. Ideally, he would have preferred to go to the Dúnedain first, but Rivendell was closer. Right now, haste still mattered more than anything else.

"Not quite," he answered, "First we're to go to Rivendell."

"Rivendell… where the Elves live?"

"Yes."

Lienna fell silent after that, staring up at the stars and brooding over these new revelations.

**********************

The next morning dawned bright and cold. Aragorn had slept little the night before, only resting as much as necessary in order to stand watch the rest of the night. The odds of the Orcs catching their trail were slim, but he was taking no chances.

"We shall try to keep the same pace we did yesterday," he told Lienna as they ate breakfast, "But I need you to let me know if it gets to be too much for you. You looked ready to collapse by the end of yesterday."

Again, she seemed taken aback by his attention, but nodded as they set out for the day.

If Aragorn had believed that their conversation the previous night would encourage Lienna to open up, he was sadly mistaken. The girl remained silent throughout the morning, something that slightly perturbed Aragorn. He enjoyed silence in his own right, but still missed the easy chatter and singing that came when he traveled with Halbarad or Gandalf. _Singing…perhaps she would be more willing to sing than talk._

"Can you sing, Lienna?" he asked her shortly after midday.

"Can I _what?"_

"Sing," he repeated.

She gave him a confused look as she answered, "Yes, I suppose…but not very well."

"I did not ask if you could sing _well_," he said in amusement, "I simply asked if you could sing."

"Why?"

"Because," he answered, "It is a pleasant enough activity, and it helps to pass the time."

"I…I can't sing, Strider. Really, I... you can if you want to, but…"

"All right, then," Aragorn said. As they walked, he began to hum, and then sing a song that Halbarad had taught him soon after they first met. By the last verse, he was surprised to hear a second voice join in. He glanced at Lienna, who was smiling slightly as she sang, her voice eventually rising to match his in volume.

"I had not heard that song since I was a child," she said, "The boys always used to sing it when they chased us around, because it was about fire and battle and swords…" she trailed off slowly, the smile fading from her face.

"What is it?" Aragorn asked.

"It's just…it feels wrong," she said simply.

"What do you mean?" Aragorn asked, although he was fairly sure he knew what she meant.

"I mean…here I am, singing these grand songs and smiling…and they're all…it just feels wrong," she finished.

"It's not wrong, Lienna. It's…"

"I _know_," she snapped suddenly, "I know it's not wrong. But that's how it feels."

Aragorn didn't respond, and they continued on in silence.

"Would it help you to sing to them?" he asked finally.

"What…you mean as for a funeral?" she asked, "I don't know any songs proper for that…"

"No, not like that," he answered, "Just…any song. One that you think is right to say goodbye with."

She paused at that and bit her lip, lost in thought. Aragorn began to walk ahead, to leave her to her thoughts, but behind him he heard her soft voice begin to sing.

_I __want to linger here  
A little longer here  
A little longer here with you  
It's such a perfect night  
It doesn't seem quite right  
That it should be my last with you  
And come September dear  
I'll still remember dear  
All of the times I had with you  
And as the years go by  
I'll think of you and sigh  
It's not goodbye, it's just goodnight._

************************

After that, things passed easier between the two of them. Aragorn taught Lienna songs and tales of ancient kings, which she seemed to take relative pleasure in learning. But when camp was made and their supper eaten, the young woman lapsed back into silence. It was a more comfortable silence than when they had suffered through the previous evenings, but still left Aragorn confounded. A man of few words, the irony of having to start each conversation was not lost on him.

Finally, he asked, "Are you always so silent, or is it everything else that has happened?"

To his surprise, she let out a short laugh. "I really should not be surprised by that question," she said with a smile, "Maerel always called me 'The Quiet One,' and I never understood why. I never really notice that I speak less than others until someone reminds me of it. Belen was sure it was just shyness, and maybe he was right. But part of it…part of it is that I just like listening better than speaking."

"There's not much to listen to out here," he said.

She threw him an incredulous look. "Yes there is," she replied, "Can you not hear it? The wind, the trees…" she sighed and stared up at the sky.

Aragorn smiled at the Lienna's wonder before catching himself. _Is that not the same reason you enjoy being alone out here? Being able to listen? Not hear a sound but Arda itself? _

"I suppose you have a point," he said at last.

"There's something…peaceful about being out here," she said sleepily as she lay down on Aragorn's borrowed bedroll. "It's almost soothing, in a way."

Aragorn stared up at the sky, where the stars were beginning to vanish behind thickening clouds. _Just wait until the rain starts, child_, he thought with a soft chuckle._ We'll see if you think the Wild is so soothing then._

_

* * *

A/N: The song is a song I learned at camp...I can't really credit it beyond that. I never learned more than the words. _


	5. Ch 4: Rain and Respite

_A/N: Special thanks to my lovely betas, Calenlass Greenleaf and MollyBee. As always, reviews/constructive criticism are greatly appreciated! :-)_

**Chapter Four: Rain and Respite**

Lienna awoke the next morning to a damp chill that tingled her nose and caused her to sneeze several times in rapid succession. She grimaced. The ground had turned soft, almost muddy during the night, and the surrounding area was obscured by fog. Beside her, Strider had already begun to break camp. She sat up rapidly, rubbing the sleep from her eyes. "How is it that you _always_ manage to rise before me?" she asked ruefully.

"Creature of habit?" He offered with a small smile. "It has always been my custom to rise early."

"Mine as well," she replied as Strider handed her water, "Which is why I don't understand it."

Strider shrugged. "Don't underestimate how exhausting travel can be. When we first take young Rangers out into the Wild, they are often dead on their feet for the first week or so."

Lienna opened her mouth in response, but then closed it quickly as she realized she had nothing to say. She shook her head. To hear that even the strongest of young men once felt as she now did should have been comforting, but the last thing she wished to be reminded of was how tired she was.

Strider gave her a sidelong glance, as if he had guessed what she was thinking. "In truth, Lienna, I would like to know how you are faring. We need to move quickly, yes, but it does us no good if you are so exhausted you can barely walk."

Lienna frowned, thinking. "No," she said slowly, "I'm all right. I mean, yes, I am tired, but not so much that I can't continue." _I do not ever want to be that weak_, she thought to herself. "Asking that we slow our pace would be something more out of wishful thinking than necessity, if you take my meaning."

Strider nodded. "I understand. As it stands, you may get your wish after all…fog always seems to have an unfortunate side effect of slowing down even the best of us."

"Do you know where you're going?" Lienna asked, struggling to hide a sudden flare of apprehension.

"No need to worry on that account," he said reassuringly, "It takes more than a bit of fog to dull one's sense of direction. All the same, it does take a bit longer to sort out where everything is. We'd best get going."

********************

The silvery clouds darkened to a steely grey before midmorning, and rain soon drove away the fog. Lienna initially considered this an improvement (preferring to see more than a few feet in front of her), but changed her mind as the torrential downpour soon left her completely soaked through. She hugged herself against the dampness and began to walk faster in an attempt to keep warm. _Warm rain I would welcome,_ she thought to herself bitterly,_ but nothing is more miserable than autumn rain. At least snow has some beauty to it_…

Several times she had to catch herself to stop from grumbling these thoughts aloud. She glanced up at Strider, trudging ahead. _He wished for me to be less silent, _she thought, an idea that still puzzled her. No one at home had ever had taken much issue with her more reserved nature, except perhaps Tolan. She closed her eyes briefly and shook her head, willing the image of his sightless eyes away._ Well, I haven't much to say to Strider other than wishing that this cursed rain would stop. And I cannot imagine that he would want to hear a thing about that. _

As they continued to walk, Lienna tried to distract herself by daydreaming of the tales Strider had told her the day before. But no matter how hard she tried to keep her spirits up, the day still seemed to her tedious and miserable. When climbing down a hill, she slipped backward and slid halfway down through the mud, nearly taking Strider down with her as she slammed into his legs from behind. Her face burned with embarrassment as Strider turned and helped her to her feet. _Stupid, foolish…clumsy and useless besides, _she berated herself, wanting to scream her frustrations to the sky. _If only I was anywhere, _anywhere_ but here…_she stopped, giving herself a little shake. She _was _here, and there was nothing to be done about it. She bit her lip and continued to follow the Ranger, her mood now as black as the stormclouds above them.

The day had not yet turned dark when they came to a small hollow formed out of the base of a cliff. The crevice was tiny, but enough to provide the two shelter from the storm. Strider glanced at it and then back at Lienna, who could not hide the look of longing from her face. He sighed. "We might as well make camp for the night here," he said, "It will be dry, at least, and should keep us warm enough till morning."

"Wouldn't a fire help with that as well?" Lienna asked hopefully.

"I suppose so," he said, "If we can find enough dry wood. This place is hidden well enough."

The search for wood did prove tiresome, but eventually they found enough to keep a small fire going through the night. Sopping wet, Lienna knelt down on the ground inside the hollow as Strider set about lighting the fire. Shivering, she gathered her long, dripping hair in her hands and began to wring it out over her knees. Strider caught sight of what she was doing and choked with what could only have been repressed laughter. Lienna scowled, resisting the urge to fling the residual water in the Ranger's face. Instead, she merely glared as she rearranged herself in a more comfortable position.

A chipmunk soon made its way into the hollow and paused in front of Lienna. She leaned forward, resting her elbows on her knees and her chin in her hands. She sighed, addressing the chipmunk glumly. "Yesterday," she grumbled, "the sun was shining, my clothes were dry, and _he_," inclining her head towards Strider, "had enough decency not to laugh at me."

Strider overheard her. Shaking his head, he held his hands out in an apologetic gesture. "Peace, Lienna," he said with a chuckle, "I meant no offense. I only had never seen such a sight before."

"Then clearly it has been far too long since you kept company with women," she retorted, "Although isn't it true that even male Elves wear their hair as long as mine?"

This time Strider really _did_ laugh, a lively, spirited sound that she would not have expected from the grim-looking Ranger. "You have heard correctly, child," he said, his voice laced with mirth, "Though I have never seen one be quite as…_innovative_ as you."

"You mean undignified," replied Lienna grudgingly. She ran her fingers through her hair and allowed herself a small smile, "But I would stand to appear a bit undignified, if it helps me to dry off faster."

Strider inclined his head in her direction, before turning his gaze to the rain outside. "I'm going to have a look around while daylight still lingers. Perhaps there will be some fresh game about."

He rose beside the fire, before turning back to Lienna. He removed a sheathed dagger from his belt. "Do you know how to use one of these?" he asked her.

She shook her head. "Belen would sometimes give me a knife if he knew I was going out into the forest alone. But I was never exactly instructed in how to use it, other than 'keep the pointed end away from you.'"

Strider snorted. "That will do for now, I suppose." He handed her the dagger. "Best keep it close," he told her, before walking out of their small shelter.

"Strider?" She called after him softly. He turned around. "Do you really think I'll need this? We…we haven't seen anything for days, not since…"

"I know," he replied, "But my mind is still troubled. I have never seen an orc force of such large numbers around here. It leads me to think that some greater evil is stirring. And the destruction they wreaked…" he paused when he saw the look on Lienna's face. "Best keep it close," he repeated, and disappeared out into the rain.

Lienna sighed and rested her head against the cool rock of the hollow, drawing her knees to her chest. She picked up a stick from the firewood pile and absently began to whittle at it with the dagger.

********************

By the time Strider returned, it was well into the evening and darkness had fallen. He sat down beside Lienna, next to the fire. "Nothing," he told her, "no orcs, no wolves, and apparently no other animals." He rummaged through his pack, looking somewhat forlornly at a loaf of increasingly stale waybread. "Ah well. It can't be helped," he said, holding the bread out to Lienna, which she accepted with a nod of thanks. "This at least should last us until we reach Rivendell."

They shared their meal in silence, Lienna watching her companion closely, debating whether to ask what was on her mind. Finally she spoke aloud. "Strider, can I ask you a question?"

"Yes?"

"Why are we going to Rivendell? Doesn't it make more sense for us to try and find your own people?"

If the Ranger hesitated, Lienna scarcely took note. "I like it not that so many Orcs roam the lands north of here. It makes me fear…" he paused. "Rivendell is closer than any Dúnedain settlement. They can get out on horses, reach the Dúnedain and any outlying villages faster than we ever could on foot."

"And you trust the Elves?" she asked.

"With my life," he answered, "They…have always been friends of the Dúnedain. As far back as anyone can remember."

"I suppose that makes sense," Lienna murmured, more to herself than anything. "An Elf did come to our village with a Ranger, once…two of them, actually. I couldn't have been more than four or five." She smiled at the memory. "I remember seeing them coming, then hiding under the bed and having to be pulled out by my mother. I wouldn't come out from behind her skirts for the rest of the time they were there. Elves always seemed so grand to me," she continued, "Almost like a legend. All the old songs and tales, even the ones you told me yesterday, talk about them loving or warring against the Valar. And the Valar…they're not much more than shadows and smoke."

Strider raised his eyebrows, but said nothing. Lienna was somewhat relieved. After the events of the past few days, further discussion of the ancient spirits was something she wasn't sure she had the emotional capacity for.

"Tell me more about the Elves," she urged, returning to the original subject. "I truly don't know more than from the old tales, and you seem to know them well enough. Are they as imposing as my childhood memories would have me believe?"

"In a way," he said with a smile, "I believe they will always seem that way to some Men. But gentler, kinder souls you shall never find on this earth. And the hospitality of Lord Elrond is renowned throughout these lands. Ah, wait until you see Rivendell, Lienna!" he said, his eyes alight in a way Lienna had never seen before, "You would be hard-pressed to find a more fair and beautiful place."

**********************

Despite the relative warmth and shelter from the storm, Lienna slept badly that night. Nightmares still plagued her, and she flew awake gasping on more than one occasion. The last time she awoke she gave into sobs, covering her mouth with her hands in an attempt to muffle the sound. But as her tears subsided, she looked around and saw there was no need. Strider was nowhere to be seen. Curious, she rose and peered outside the small cave, where the rain had slowed to a fine drizzle. Strider stood sentry a few feet away, staring out into the darkness.

"Do you _ever_ sleep?" she asked as she came up behind him. If her approach had startled him, he made no sign. Somehow, Lienna doubted that it had.

"A bit," he responded with a light smile, "As much as I need. But at this point it's more important to keep watch. The last thing we want is for anything to catch us by surprise."

He turned towards her, studying her face. Embarrassed, she looked away, roughly brushing aside whatever wetness remained in her eyes. "Are you all right?" he asked.

"I'm fine," she muttered, "fine. Just…bad dreams."

He nodded sympathetically, but said nothing. He seemed to sense that Lienna didn't wish to talk.

"Have you been doing this every night?" she asked him. He nodded. Her eyes widened in disbelief. _He presses on as if he needs no rest, and here I am exhausted from merely a few days. Who _are_ these men?_

She stood beside him in silence for a time, trying to see if she could find the moon behind the clouds.

"Let me take the watch for the rest of the night," she said suddenly.

He looked at her, surprised. "What?"

"Let me take the watch," she repeated, "I won't be getting any more rest tonight, and you probably need it more than I do by now."

"If you would allow me to be the judge of my own strength," Strider said dryly, "I think you'd realize that I am perfectly fine. Besides, I would feel better if I were the one to keep watch for the night."

"Why?" she challenged, "Do you not trust me?"

"Of course I do," he said, "But you're…"

"What?" she asked, "Inexperienced? Unobservant? Are you afraid I'll fall asleep?" she continued, "How much longer is it to Rivendell? Do you intend to do this every night?"

He didn't respond.

"Strider, please," she asked, "I'm not a helpless child, and my eyes are keen enough. Let me carry my own weight. I would feel useless otherwise. Besides, even Rangers need some rest…don't they?"

He sighed. "All right," he said grudgingly. Then, to her surprise, he smiled. "By the Valar, you know how to argue. Now you have me convinced that I actually need the rest." He retreated back into the hollow.

"Keep a sharp eye out," he told her, "Ears, too. If you see or hear anything—_anything_, I don't care how foolish you feel—let me know. Otherwise, wake me at first light."

She nodded and sat down, wincing slightly as she felt the wet ground beneath her. She stared out into the darkness, appreciating for once the cold rain on her face.


End file.
